This is an application for funds to expand a previously planned, approved, but not yet carried out sequence of three panel interviews with small samples of adults from contrasting class and ethnic groups in New York City. A major purpose of the already approved research is to examine changing relationships over time among commonly occurring stressful events, psychiatric symptomatology, and ability and disability in role functioning. The proposed expansion of the field work would involve collecting two additional types of data highly relevant to this examination: (a) ratings to provide "Life Change Scores" for the stressful life events; and (b) "Social Desirability Ratings" of the symptom and role behavior items. We would also like to somewhat increase the sample of respondents in the three interview sequence mentioned above in order to better allow for attrition in the panel over time. Administratively this would involve a one year postponement of the panel interviews and a two year extension of the project period. Accordingly, the renewal budget set forth here is to provide funds for the two additional years for purposes of collecting the third panel interview and allowing additional time for data analysis and write up. A separate supplemental application is being submitted simultaneously for the same project for funds to draw a separate sample of respondents who would provide the Life Change and Social Desirability judgments and to somewhat increase the size of the panel in the 09 year of previously approved support.